Solid-state imaging devices including a noise reduction circuit for reducing noise such as random noise in digital images have been traditionally known. In many cases, a noise reduction circuit uses a correlation between a pixel of interest to be subjected to noise reduction processing and adjacent pixels located around the pixel of interest to calculate a pixel value of the pixel of interest. A noise reduction circuit sometimes acts to smooth pixel values of a radio frequency component contained in a subject image. Hence, a degradation of a feeling of resolution of an image is in some cases caused by the noise reduction processing, which has been a problem.